


The Elemental Beauty

by lou_emmerson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20 year old Louis, 21-22 year old harry, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Flower Child Louis, Harry doesn't know Louis is Fae, I have no idea where this came from, Louis doesn't have wings, M/M, No Smut, No underage, Oops, Original Characters - Freeform, Pansexual Harry, Sorry guys, Supernatural Elements, ace louis, and nail polish, basically demiromantic but also pan, because he is, demi - pan - romantic louis, fae, friends at first, genderfluid Louis, give it a bit, harold is okay with that, havent decided yet - Freeform, he is a literal angel, he wears makeup, hi, i dont know, i dont think there will be trigger warnings but i'll post if there are, i dunno, its cute, just cuteness and slight angst, kind of, kind of slow burn, lol, louis has a chameleon, louis is ethereal, magick, meaning he's attracted to anyone of any gender after only developing deep connections, no kinks, sorry - Freeform, sorry about ya, yes there will be larry love, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_emmerson/pseuds/lou_emmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His feet were already numb. He should have stayed. Stars blazed in the night sky as he ran, the perpetual force pushing him away from his imminent captors. He was never supposed to find out. Not like this.<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Louis is Fae and Harry meets him in his flower shop.<br/>Not Fae as in Faeries/Winged Creatures. Fae as in the caretakers of Earth with the 	power to give life to plants and the Earth itself.<br/>Side note- A lot of Fae people are nonbinary. Yes there are many who do fall into 	the binary genders, but some do not, and it’s considered normal for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis walked into a shop one day, unable to resist the pull of the fragrant flowers. He’d only been passing by to go home from school. He had taken a different route today and stumbled across this cute little shop. He walked inside, and a large smile settled over his face as he looked around. He saw flowers of all different kinds; [Fireweed](https://www.google.com/search?q=fireweed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqutSUir_MAhWFVyYKHZX_B9YQ_AUIBygB#imgrc=5qRuqkTrMov_bM%3A), [Red Heather](https://www.google.com/search?q=fireweed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqutSUir_MAhWFVyYKHZX_B9YQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=red+heather+flowers&imgrc=mXJYAeNi-f7a7M%3A), [Lilies](https://www.google.com/search?q=fireweed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqutSUir_MAhWFVyYKHZX_B9YQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=lilies&imgrc=NT0Epd-YuIhXiM%3A) [of](https://www.google.com/search?q=fireweed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqutSUir_MAhWFVyYKHZX_B9YQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=lilies&imgrc=51Ocml76u-6f3M%3A) [all](https://www.google.com/search?q=fireweed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqutSUir_MAhWFVyYKHZX_B9YQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=lilies&imgrc=6vRq4e1qzwSjeM%3A) [sorts](https://www.google.com/search?q=fireweed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqutSUir_MAhWFVyYKHZX_B9YQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=lilies&imgrc=VeIyiEyfQgRo8M%3A), [Roses](https://www.google.com/search?q=fireweed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqutSUir_MAhWFVyYKHZX_B9YQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=unique+roses&imgrc=wBTPmdSbe3ahYM%3A), [Tulips](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#imgrc=ngBEOPvGFjw2wM%3A), [Blue](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=bluebells&imgrc=09Kd-sPMsUA9pM%3A)-[Bells](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=bluebells&imgrc=q2zhS-b7tJoZRM%3A), [Violets](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=violets&imgrc=WtEUjdJ3ggwfJM%3A), [Aster](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=aster+flower&chips=q:aster+flower,g_1:pink&imgrc=bryYKezIjDSXaM%3A), [Lilac](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=lilac&imgrc=rqiYXi4Cr_22CM%3A), [Queen Anne’s Lace](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=queen+anne%27s+lace&imgrc=Cg9rBqI5dra0hM%3A), [Amaryllis](https://www.google.com/search?q=tulips&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj8kPmMi7_MAhUHNSYKHaDjDdoQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=amaryllis&imgrc=kCIzvoMfqiKLoM%3A), and so many other kinds, most of which didn’t even grow in central London. They were all hard to find in England, especially in London. Louis stared at them in wonder as he walked around the shop, a peaceful look on his face, unable to help but think that whoever owned this shop had to know someone that was Fae to take care of them because most people would have no clue how to take care of these hard-to-keep flowers.

 

After a few minutes, a soft cough resounded through the otherwise quiet shop. It was the sound of someone trying to get another person’s attention without saying, “Hey, you.” Louis gasped softly and jumped where he stood before turning to face the noisemaker. As soon as he turned around, Louis froze as he stared at the person. His eyes met ones that were dark, and beautiful, and a wonderful shade of green.

 

“Hi, there. Can I help you with anything?” the taller boy at the counter asked Louis, his voice much deeper than one would’ve thought.

 

He had dark hair that went nearly to his shoulders and was a little curly. He was tall, taller than Louis. This unknown boy was about 20 or so, not much older than Louis himself. He quickly shook himself from his thoughts when he realized that the Tall One was talking to him and expected him to answer.

 

“No. I’m just looking. I wandered in here on accident. I couldn’t help myself,” Louis said softly.

 

The Tall One let out a short, startled breath at the sight of Louis. He’d seen the back of him for a few minutes and knew he was short and curvy, but he hadn’t yet seen what he really looked like. His cheekbones and jawline were sharp and could almost cut glass, and his eyes were so blue they were like the sea in a storm. In other words, his beauty was ethereal, elemental, stunning, to say the least.

 

“No one comes in here by accident, doll. Whether you knew you wanted to by flowers or not is one thing, but no one just wanders in here,” Tall One said with a smirk as he looked at the ethereal one. “Y’know… You’ve still not told me your name. May I have the privilege of knowing it?” he asked in a smooth voice.

 

He was calm and collected as he always was. His voice didn't falter, even though he was nervous as all hell to be talking to this angelic person. He looked like an elf, the way his features were. The Tall One just couldn't believe how someone so pure and beautiful could exist in a world full of hurt and disgust. He knew it must sadden the Ethereal One to see the things that went on here. He knew that it must be upsetting to someone who so obviously loved nature as he watched the way the boy's blue eyes flit over all the flowers, taking in their array of colors. 

 

“Louis,” came from the lips of the small Fae child. “And yourself?” He asked in return. “I’d like to know the name of the person who takes care of such wonderful flowers. They should be congratulated on their caring nature, and the fact that they've organized all these flowers by their color and not their name.”

 

“My name’s Harry, doll. I’ve never seen you on this side of town before. D’you go to school anywhere over here, or are you lost? Whichever the case may be, it’s been an honor to meet you and make your acquaintance,” Tall One remarked in his slow voice. "I'm so glad to have met you, even though I don't know you."

 

"Congratulations for taking care of these lovely flowers. They need lots of love and devotion. Can't go a single day without them. And I go to school about three blocks down from here. Westmore High," Louis replied, a proud grin on his face. "These flowers really are beautiful. How did you come across them? Most of them don't grow here," he inquired, trying to change the subject off of himself. 

 

“Some of them I found when I was travelling. I didn’t go to uni, and I dropped out of high school young to come work here. I traveled and took photographs of things I liked. I purchased flowers, and then kept seeds around to plant more. Other flowers I ordered seeds online to keep here. I’m constantly buying seeds to replace all of them when they sell out, which is quite often. The few that grow here I either pick from home or out in the city,” Harry mused, a nostalgic look in his eyes as he thought about his travels.

 

Louis nodded understandingly. “Makes perfect sense. I’ve never seen these flowers here, so I was wondering why they were in your shop here,” he acknowledged. “But, um… I’ve got to be going now, and I’m sure you’ve plenty to do around here. I’ll see you,” Louis admitted.

 

Louis quickly turned to walk out of the still ever-so-fragrant shop. The beautiful Tall One’s presence was familiar in a good way, but Louis knew that he had to be moving on if he were ever going to get his coursework done. He sighed to himself and hoisted his bag on his shoulders further and began the long trek home. 

 

Louis was smiling as he walked, waving at the people he walked by. If they needed help, he offered his assistance even though they might not need it. He talked with people and pet their dogs if they had them. People loved him and a lot of the people he saw recognized him from walking over by uni.

 

He couldn’t wait to be home to see his best friend. She always made him feel better, and she helped to calm him down when he was overwhelmed. She always made flower crowns with him and did his makeup, and she would often come home with pretty plants for him.

 

He sighed contentedly to himself as he pulled out his phone and earbuds and plugged them into the audio jack on the bottom of his iPhone. He scrolled through all of his playlists until he settled on one. Before being able to press play, he saw a small chameleon sitting on the side of the walkway. It was blending in, but because he was Fae he could see through it. He picked up the small creature and put it on his shoulder, letting it sit there as he walked.

 

He decided that he was going to keep the chameleon. He’d never had a pet before, and he knew his friend would absolutely love it and think he was the cutest thing. He let out a sudden giggle when it stuck its tongue out and licked behind his ear, tickling him.

 

He thought for a while about what he would name it. He couldn’t decide. Nothing fit the animal yet, but it seemed to be attached to Louis. Louis didn’t mind that he was attached because he was growing to love the small creature too.

 

Louis pulled his phone back out of his pocket after a while of walking quietly. He didn’t want to listen to the passersby or the cars around him. He wanted to listen to something soothing and let the little chameleon relax on his shoulder.

 

He hummed to himself as he untangled the knot in his headphones that had happened in the few minutes that they had been in his pocket. He tensed his shoulders as he felt the chameleon’s feet pad across the back of his neck onto his other shoulder and clung there, holding onto both the fabric of his jumper and the skin on his shoulder.

 

He scrolled again through all of his music because he’d lost his place when his phone locked after he put it away. He decided on his playlist full of more of the popular songs, like the songs that played on the radio. He turned his music up a bit louder than usual, so he could just enjoy it and not think about anything else, singing quietly with the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis wasn’t one who used technology often. He felt it took away from the wonders of the world around him. When he was with friends who were on their phones or computers, he would draw or play guitar or piano. He didn’t like the way technology made him tune things out so completely. He couldn’t even tell what the plants needed when he was absorbed in it. It made him nervous not to know what was going on around him. Even still, he always had at least one earbud in when he walked. He would listen to his favorite music and grin. He listened to all sorts of music, not just one particular genre or artist. He had a varied taste in music.

 

Today as he walked home, he had both earbuds in as he went home. He walked with a wide smile and his chin held high in confidence. He wasn’t arrogant-confident. He just knew he was more than a doormat for others to walk over, and he exuded the feeling of happiness and being confident in who he was. Sure he still had a slightly twisted view of how he saw himself even though everyone told him he was magnificently beautiful, but the horrors of high school twisted everyone’s thoughts. When someone complimented him, he took it gratefully and accepted it; he just didn’t like being in pictures or swimsuits without a shirt.

 

Louis always thought as he walked. He thought about different things: the flowers, home, his friends, etc. Today, he thought about Harry, the boy at the flower shop. He also thought about what his friends would say when he told them about him. Louis wanted to go back to the shop again tomorrow and see him again. He felt like the pair of them could be really good friends and have a fun time together. He enjoyed the few minutes he spent talking to him. He was nice, kind in a way that Louis hadn’t seen someone be in a long time. He was so open and easy to talk to, and he had a kind voice. It was the kind that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside when they speak, even if they’re talking about the most pointless things.

 

He kept thinking about his encounter with Harry until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Louis jumped slightly, startled from his reverie. He turned to see his friend, Rainey Adler, standing beside him and now walking with him. They were roommates technically. They shared an apartment about fifteen minutes’ driving time from uni. He took out one earbud and smiled at her.

 

“Hi, Rainey. What’ve you been up to?” Louis asked as Rainey and he went to turn a corner to the shortcut that would have them home in no time.

 

“I was working today. I didn’t have classes, Lou. I saw you walking home later than usual and figured we’d walk together,” she suggested. “What were you doing over here anyway? You never come this way. You always just go straight to the shortcut. Is that a chameleon on your shoulder?” she asked, getting distracted.

 

“I walked past a flower shop and couldn’t help myself. And yes it is. I found him on the side of the road and I wanted to keep him,” he explained. He didn’t feel the need to further explain himself as Rainey was one of very few people who knew that he was Fae. He knew that she would understand that he couldn’t resist the pull that nature had on him. He was right because Rainey only nodded sympathetically.

 

“If you had wanted to stay longer, you could’ve. You always go straight from home to school and then right back. You hardly ever go out with me and the gang anymore. We miss hanging out with you,” she pouted as they waked down the dark, narrow little alleyway. “What are you going to name him?”

 

“I don’t know yet. And I’m really sorry. It’s just been a little stressful. Say we all go out tonight? Or they can come over or we can go there. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re all free,” he offered. He knew that he hadn’t been spending much time with his friends lately. He felt bad about it, but sometimes he just needed time to himself, and he was glad that his friends and Rainey understood and didn’t pressure him when he didn’t want to go.

 

“That sounds great! I’ll call the others when we get home!” Rainey said, her facial features lighting up at the prospects of Louis coming out with them that night. She took hold of Louis’ hand and began to run with him, knowing that home was soon going to be in sight of them. She laughed wildly as they ran, full of excitement.

 

Louis sped up his running and beat him to their shared flat, laughing the whole way that he ran. He ran up to the door and pulled out his keys to open the door, laughing as she ran up behind him and hugged him from behind. He unlocked and opened the door and let them both in.

 

Louis and Rainey both went to their separate rooms to change clothes. Rainey called up Zayn and Niall who lived nearby. She laughed with them as she got dressed and told them Louis suggested doing something tonight. Zayn and Niall suggested movie night and they’d bring over a few beers to relax with. Rainey agreed and shouted across the narrow hallway to Louis to just dress comfortably. Louis laughed and yelled back to her to do the same.

 

He put the small chameleon on the bed and pulled off his shirt. He tugged on a pair of loose joggers that he’d gotten from Zayn when they were too small for him but too big for Louis. He tugged on a Vans t-shirt and some fuzzy socks. He picked up his new friend and put him on his shoulder. He walked into the living room and going to their movie shelf. He picked out some of their favorite movies along with some new ones they hadn’t yet opened. Then, he went to the kitchen and pulled out bowls and bags of popcorn that he could make later. He hummed softly to himself as he walked around the kitchen.

 

Nearly half an hour later, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Louis walked to the door and opened it with a smile when he saw Zayn and Niall standing outside. Zayn’s arm was around Niall’s waist and tucked into the back pocket of Niall’s jeans. They both held a six-pack of beer in their hands along with some candy for the movies.

 

“Hey, Flowerchild,” Zayn and Niall said, at the same time. They were the only two other people that knew Louis was Fae. They didn’t know as much about it as Rainey did, but they knew quite a bit, enough to tease him and call him Flowerchild. They didn’t question his chameleon, figuring Louis was just enjoying its company.

 

“Hey, guys. Come in, please,” Louis said as he moved to open the door further and let them inside. “What’ve you got this time?” he asked. Zayn and Niall always brought the same beer because it was the only kind that Rainey and they enjoyed without having to buy different kinds. They always brought different kinds of candy or junk food.

 

“Gummy bears and Oreos™ for you, Jolly Ranchers™ and Rotella™ for Rainey, and we’re just going to stick to popcorn tonight,” Niall said.  

 

“Alright,” Louis nodded and helped Zayn and Niall bring their food and drinks into the lounge before he walked over to Rainey’s door and knocked. “Rain! They’re here,” he called. “You ready?”

 

When he got silence for an answer, he shrugged and sighed before going back to the lounge. He sat in his spot on the edge of the sofa, against the arm rest to the far left when you look at it from the front. He curled up with his feet tucked under himself as he nestled into the little corner he was in. zayn and Niall were sitting on the floor in front of him as they usually did, leaving Rainey’s spot on the sofa next to Louis open.

 

After a few minutes of the two boys and Fae laughing. They were calling at Rainey, making fun of her for taking so long to get ready. Rainey finally came and took her spot next to the Ethereal One.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m done now fuck off,” she laughed. She had put her hair up into a messy bun and put on Nike™ shorts and a tank top. She was barefoot and had obviously just painted her toe nails and finger nails a dark black color.

 

She often painted Louis’ nails too, usually a navy color. Louis didn’t do it because he felt feminine. Well, he supposed he did, but that’s not the whole reason. He didn’t like the gender stereotypes that he obviously didn’t fit into. He could technically be described as genderfluid, but he still used masculine pronouns. He liked being himself and doing as he pleased, and his friends never said anything against it.

 

“About time, Rain!” Niall groaned playfully. “I almost started to eat your candy because I didn’t know if you were coming or not!”

 

“You touch my candy, I kill you. You know the rules, shorty,” Rainey teased as she grabbed her package of Jolly Ranchers™ and settled comfortably beside Louis.

 

“Hey! I’m taller than Louis!” Niall whined. “Why don’t you ever tease him about his height? He’s even short compared to other Fae people,” he pointed out.

 

“This is true. Maybe I’ll start calling him short, and I’ll call you Leprechaun,” Rainey threatened. She knew that Niall hated to be called Leprechaun. No one did it to be mean, and he didn’t react harshly. He just played along and fake-cried when they did. They used to start feeling really bad for him, but now they just laugh it off and tickle him till he laughs too.

 

“Heeeeeeey!” Niall whined and pouted a Rainey. “That’s not fair!” he complained as Louis looked over at her. Louis was giving Rainey his best puppy-dog begging eyes, not wanting her to start calling him sort.

 

Rainey laughed at their expressions loudly, Zayn joining in soon after. She patted Louis’ head gently like she would to a puppy before doing the same to Niall. She laughed even harder as she watched their expressions change from pouting to cringing. Both boys hated being patted on the head, and she did it all the time.

 

“C’mon, guys, cheer up. It’s just a joke,” Rainey giggled as she went to put in a DVD. “Let’s watch something,” She suggested. When she got back to her spot, she picked up a beer and handed it to Louis before grabbing one for herself and curling up next to him.

 

All four of them settled in their spots as Transformers started playing on the telly. They opened their beers and relaxed, all shouting at the characters whenever they did something. They had seen this movie too many times, but they enjoyed it anyway and laughed loudly and talked over each other. All was well as they ate and threw popcorn at each other. Louis’ chameleon fell asleep on his shoulder, popcorn hitting him every few minutes, though he didn’t stir.


	3. Chapter 3

After watching their third movie, the four friends fell asleep in the living room. Niall and Zayn were still sprawled on the floor together, their feet hidden under blankets and the small table in front of the sofa. Louis and Rainey were still on the sofa together. Louis had shifted and was leaning on Rainey, his head on her shoulder as he slept. Rainey had an arm around Louis’ waist as they slept, still halfway sitting up. Anyone would’ve assumed they were dating, but Rainey didn’t date boys, and Louis didn’t date girls.

 

Everyone slept peacefully, quietly, until Louis’ alarm went off. It went off at about noon for his one o’clock class that day. He made a soft noise that sounded like a whine before sitting up and stretching. Rainey’s arm fell down onto the sofa when he moved. He turned off the alarm and walked into his room to get dressed. His chameleon friend was awake and blinking at its surroundings for a moment before following Louis, his tiny feet making _pit pat pit pat_ sounds on the wood floors.

 

Louis laughed at the small reptile as he let it into his room before closing the door. He pulled his royal blue jeans and a light crème colored jumper. He pulled off his t-shirt before putting on the soft, warm jumper. He untied the knot at the waistband of his joggers and let them slide right off. They didn’t stay up without the knot. He stepped out of the joggers and picked up his jeans before tugging them on. They were a tighter pair of jeans, so it took him a little longer than usual to put them on. Then he picked up his clothes and folded them neatly before putting them back into their designated drawers in his dresser.

 

Louis put on a pair of white Vans that were brand new before letting the chameleon onto the palm of his hand and letting it climb up his arm to his shoulder. He picked up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder and slowly brought it up to his other one so the chameleon wouldn’t get squished. He let out a loud laugh when the chameleon’s color changed from bright green to dark grey like his bag before covering his mouth when he remembered that everyone else was still asleep.  He let out a few soft chuckles as he shook his head.

 

“I think I’m going to call you Nymphadora,” he said. The chameleon looked at him like he’d understood what Louis said. “D’you like that? That’s what your name will be then,” he laughed softly.

 

Louis made sure to pick up his phone before he went out to the kitchen. He opened the drawer where they kept pens and sticky notes. ‘Off to school, then going to a shop. Be back later. Take care of the idiots –Lou x’ he wrote on a sticky note before taking it off the stack. He walked over and stuck it to Zayn’s forehead, knowing he’d see it when he woke up later. He quickly left after that, not wanting to wake anyone up by staying and making noise, plus he didn’t want to be late.

 

Louis walked the twenty minute route to uni, making sure to pass by Harry’s flower shop again, smiling at the fragrance that lingered outside the shop. He knew he was the only one who could tell it was there, but he didn’t mind. He got to class rather quickly.

 

Since it was a shorter class than others, he was done in an hour and a half instead of two or three hours. He took his notes on his computer and took an audio recording of the class because his professor didn’t care if they did or not as long as they took their exams. When class ended, Louis quickly packed up his things and walked out of the classroom.

 

He walked back over to Harry’s shop, smiling as he walked inside. He saw that there were even more different types of flowers today. He even saw some small cacti and succulents, which he felt particularly drawn to. He walked over and picked up a cactus plant. It looked like no more than a small green sphere in a small, orange clay pot.

 

It was a perfect plant, apart from one thing. The pink flower on the top of the cactus had wilting petals. It had probably been over-watered. Louis frowned and gently touched his hand onto the petals. Transparent green tendrils of energy spilled from his fingertips. The petals started to brighten and become livelier. He smiled and placed the cactus back down on its shelf before beginning to look at some of the flowers next to it.

 

“Hello, Louis,” a voice said from the counter behind him. The voice was quiet and familiar, almost comforting. It was warm and slow, making Louis smile when his name was spoken.

 

“Hello, Harry,” Louis said softly in return. He kept his eyes on the flowers, looking at some bright pink roses that hadn’t yet bloomed fully. He gently touched the petals, careful not to bring life into them as he did, a faint smile on his face.

 

“What is it about them? Flowers, I mean. What is it about them that draws you so much?” Harry asked. “You’re attached to them.”

 

“I’ve always loved flowers. They’re so pretty, always constant. One of the only things constant in this world,” Louis said, an almost nostalgic tone to his voice.

 

“That’s so true. I never thought about it like that,” Harry nodded, agreeing with him. “They’re always so beautiful. But they’re not the only constant things in life. Music is constant always. Do you listen to music?” he asked.

 

“I listen to music all the time. I’m not a huge fan of technology myself, but music is the one thing I use my phone for all the time,” Louis smiled excitedly at the mention of music. He turned to Harry.

 

Harry grinned and said, “Who do you listen to? Do you have a favorite artist? I’m a huge fan of The Script, myself. I also really like the Ramones.”

 

“I love The Script! They’re amazing. I’m actually a really big fan of The Fray. Honestly, I wish I could go to a concert of theirs. It’d make my life,” Louis laughed, shaking his head a bit.

 

“That’d be amazing. They’re a pretty good band. I love their style. Very rock sounding, but also alternative, but also has some pop in there. It’s really original, and I like them a lot,” Harry said, smiling widely. He could talk about music for hours, and he was glad to have someone to talk about it with now.

 

The Tall One and the Ethereal One talked about music for almost two hours. After a while, Harry suddenly noticed a little green fellow on Louis’ shoulder. He raised an eyebrow curiously, but he didn’t say anything. He let Louis continue to talk about the band he was currently obsessed with. Bring Me the Sun or something was their name.

 

“They’re just amazing, honestly. They’ve a bit of screamo stuff in their albums. Bring Me the Horizon’s style has just changed so much. Even the meanings behind their lyrics has changed. It’s more meaningful now, I think,” Louis said with a smile.

 

“That’s great. I’m glad you find music meaningful. Just listening to it isn’t as fun. It’s a lot more enjoyable when you can really get something out of it,” Harry smile. “I have a question though. Who’s that fella on your shoulder?” he asked, pointing at Nymphadora.

 

“Oh, Nymphadora. She’s a chameleon. I found her on the edge of the sidewalk yesterday on my way home. I decided to keep her. She follows me everywhere, so I figured I’d take her to school today,” Louis said, a proud smile on his face. It was obvious he cared for the pet as it nestled close to the side of his neck.

 

“That’s so sweet, Louis. Not many people would notice a chameleon. And even fewer would pick it up and take it home if they did. You must have a real propensity for nature,” the taller boy said. “It’s endearing, honestly. I’ve never met someone who loved plants and animals as much as you seem to.”

 

“I grew up around plants. I never had a pet, though, which is part of why I wanted to keep Nymphadora. I grew up with my parents doing a lot of gardening at home and tending to the plants. And my mother always brought home fresh flowers to make the house look nice. Suppose it’s in my blood,” the curvy boy said.

 

Harry nodded. The two continued to talk about plants and flowers. Both of them found relaxation and good vibes when gardening and taking care of things. Harry loved all the flowers that came from England the most, but Louis favored the ones that came from outside their home. He liked their unique features that nothing here had. Louis also preferred the small cacti plants to the small succulents.

 

After almost another two hours, Louis realized that it was nearing the time that Rainey usually started to make dinner. Louis allowed himself to enjoy Harry’s company for a while longer. He liked that Harry was so calm and easy to talk to. He genuinely cared about what a person had to say, and he always listened. He inputted his opinions when he spoke, and he saw the perspective of the other person. He was a really good friend.

 

But Louis soon had to leave. He hugged Harry goodbye and started to walk out of the shop. When Harry offered to call a cab for him Louis refused, saying that he much preferred walking. It allowed him to clear his mind. He waved at Harry again and left. He heard Harry come out of the store to watch him leave. He looked back at Harry and laughed. The taller boy was standing there making a silly face, looking like a monkey, and speaking in a funny voice as he watched Louis leave.


	4. not rly a chapter

I am so sorry that I haven't put anything new up yet.

Exams are next week :/

I will be updating soon after though, I think!

Sorryyyyy!

 

 

 

 

 

Have a picture of [Louis](https://www.google.com/search?q=fae+louis+tomlinson&espv=2&biw=1745&bih=861&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjt5Z6zud_MAhVIwiYKHRrDBb4Q_AUIBygC&dpr=1.1#tbm=isch&q=ethereal+louis+tomlinson&imgrc=kRPSNYRofSy7YM%3A) to brighten your day


End file.
